


春樱

by Akane_dREam



Series: 天气预报 [3]
Category: Aldnoah.Zero (Anime & Manga)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:28:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24936820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akane_dREam/pseuds/Akane_dREam
Series: 天气预报 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1804813
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	春樱

3 春樱

随着白昼的时间渐渐增长，天气变得暖和起来。迁徙的燕子飞过四方天井中蔚蓝色的天空，回到日照充沛的北方。特洛耶特坐在台阶边上看砖缝里冒出来的蒲公英，嫩黄色的花瓣又细又软，凑成娇小的一朵，甚是可爱。地砖缝隙被薄薄一层的土壤填满，一列蚂蚁沿着这段深褐色神出鬼没地爬出来，沿着肉眼看不见的蜿蜒道路一只接一只地钻到墙脚一个不知道通往哪里的洞里。特洛耶特琢磨着洞的那头会有什么吸引蚂蚁的东西，然后对本监狱厨房的除蚁工作（当然还有他一日三餐的卫生情况）产生了深深的忧虑。

靠近的脚步声在他背后停住。特洛耶特头也没回：“明天天晴。”

“这太明显了。”中岛少尉淡定地回答，双手背在身后仰望天空，“对你难度太低了。”

后半句话让特洛耶特警惕地回过头：“您还想让我预报什么？”

“你把我当成什么人了。”中岛神色端正严肃，拉平制服的衣角，“我是来通知你，上级批准给你每天提供当天的报纸了，但是具体是什么报纸你没有决定权。”

特洛耶特露出了一丝怀疑的眼神：“让我接触外界的新闻……没有问题吗？”

“你有计划发动新的大战吗？”

“就算我说没有，您和您的长官会相信吗？”

“人与人之间还是要有一些基础的信任的。”

中岛说得气定神闲，信心十足。特洛耶特哭笑不得，压力山大。

“……您对我如此信任也就罢了，也亏您的长官们真的能同意。”

“我在报告书上说这也是一种怀柔的手段。”

“……真是劳您费心。”

后来特洛耶特就明白为什么地球联合愿意大发慈悲赏他一份报纸了。他拿到手上的恐怕是新芦原市辖下某个小镇的地方小报，通常一共只有四版，主要刊登些东家农场牛奶产量新高、西家孩子荣获绘画比赛第二名之类的新闻。即使只有这些内容也能每天填满版面，特洛耶特很是佩服报社记者的勤勉。地方小报的目标读者们似乎并不在乎什么政局风云、全球经济，于是特洛耶特能从报纸上找到的最有“战略价值”的内容，也就只有每天变化的日期和天气了。

——断了念想最好。特洛耶特一边津津有味地看着地球居民的平淡日常一边想。他读完了占了半个版面的社会新闻，叛逆期的女儿离家出走，家人几经周折才在临镇的同学家里找到她。面对记者，小姑娘言辞激烈地控诉了家长对她交友范围的控制，并表示在解决这个问题之前绝不回家。哎呀哎呀真是令人担心的家庭纠纷呢，不晓得追踪报道如何。特洛耶特合上报纸，将它折好，目光忽然被一则新闻吸引了。

……樱花预报？

第二天送报纸的是新面孔。特洛耶特不以为意，接过报纸时照常语气和蔼地道谢，然后记起了昨天引起他兴趣的新闻，于是出声询问：

“请问……报纸上写的‘樱花预报’是什么？”

新人警卫心里咯噔一声，差点原地起爆。他赴任之前刚被长官灌输了一脑袋“囚犯是如此这般穷凶极恶奸邪之徒”、“必须严防他任何试图腐蚀渗透看守精神的行为”，可没料到这人第一天就向他套近乎！果然是奸诈狡猾穷凶极恶……新人警卫慌了神，看着对方那一脸无害的表情都觉得是险恶的计谋，不知道自己这个时候是应该疾言厉色地警告他还是圆滑迂回地与他周旋，支支吾吾好一会儿。

特洛耶特一头雾水，不过他好歹看出来对方内心正在激烈冲突，于是开口试图缓和气氛。

“如果是不适合跟我说的事情的话就算了。抱歉，是我欠考虑了。”

“——我需要请示中岛少尉！”新人警卫脱口而出，转身就蹬蹬蹬跑了。特洛耶特呆立在原地，忍不住重新思考自己刚才说的两句话有何问题。

接到新人警卫汇报的中岛少尉也一头雾水，姑且下达指示“你实话实说告诉他就行”。新人警卫不料长官竟然轻轻放过，先是到牢房正色解释“樱花预报就是气象预报机构对日本各地春季的樱花何时会绽放所进行的预测”，然后就回到岗位上思考人生了。接到报告的中岛少尉倒多留了个心眼，过了两天找时间去找特洛耶特谈这件事了。

“你怎么会对樱花预报感兴趣？”

“这份报纸上就这些东西，我还能对什么产生兴趣？总比我对颠覆政权产生兴趣要好得多吧。”特洛耶特觉得对方大惊小怪，“不说火星，即使在地球上的时候我也没有听说过这样的预报。是你们国家的特色吗？”

“我想算是吧。”中岛顺便捎来了当天的报纸，“日本是樱花的国度，大家普遍都挺关心春天樱花什么时候会开。因为国土狭长，南北端的气候有些差别，各地花开的时间也不一样。”

“这样啊……”

“打算开拓新业务？”

“敬谢不敏。”特洛耶特的反应比巴甫洛夫实验室里久经考验的小动物还快。

“跟你开玩笑的，再怎么说植物的生长肯定比天气变化复杂，我还不至于强人所难。”

特洛耶特以充满戒备的目光迅速地看了中岛一眼，似乎要在他的表情上找到足以佐证他的话的蛛丝马迹。然而观察的时间太长的话，很有可能会被中岛误以为他突然产生了兴趣。特洛耶特立刻将视线转移到报纸上。今天的新闻，镇上一家老字号点心店推出了以樱花为主题的新品种点心，在中学女生中尤有人气。

“……好吧，看起来没问题。”中岛在囚室里略站了一站，随便四周看了看就当是检查过了，“既不是越狱也不是谋反。那我就没什么事了。”

特洛耶特正专注地根据报纸上的描述揣测这个点心的构造，抬起头来的时候恰好看见囚室的门把中岛关在外面的最后一帧，锁芯转了两圈声音清脆地把门锁上。他愣了一下，反应过来中岛刚才完全不打算等后续可能会有的一两句客套话，来得突然，走得也毫不拖泥带水。

生活如常乏善可陈。起床，洗漱，进食，限定范围的活动，休息。房间里仅有的几本书已经被特洛耶特翻得烂熟，不知道有没有机会更新换代；季节交替时分倒是必然会更换寝具，特洛耶特特意提前收拾好要换下来的冬季厚被，端端正正摆在床上等狱警来把它收走；他找到了放风场蚂蚁窝的位置，非常原始地试图用气味迷惑蚂蚁将它们从向厨房前进的路上引开，因此在放风的时候在袖子里悄悄夹带过肥皂和小饼干。这些些微小事不足以震荡深沉的死水，越是静默平稳，越是无法令人呼吸。

特洛耶特已经足够耐得住性子。他最近刚找到新的方式打发时间，把每天的报纸撕成方正的纸块，先是沿着新闻之间的分界线，然后是撕大块的正方形——他那组成毫无规律的藏书中不知怎地混进来一本中学数学课本，特洛耶特轻而易举地成为了做几何题的高手，一边撕着纸一边在脑子里研究着如何撕出其他图案。碎纸堆满了垃圾桶。

“叮铃铃铃铃铃——”

突然监狱里警铃大作。特洛耶特条件反射地跳起来，没头苍蝇似地在房间里转了两圈不知道该做什么，才恍然意识到不是敌袭——战争结束了，这里也不是月面基地。警报还是警报，他却已经不知道内里的含义。特洛耶特茫然地重新坐下，唯有自暴自弃地劝告自己“要是一颗炸弹落下来自己没逃出去，那也就是命中今天该死了”。十秒钟后杂乱的脚步声来到门前，电子门锁打开的提示音还没响完，铁门就被一脚踹开。特洛耶特下意识地又站起来，恰好两名警卫冲进来，架着他的胳膊就把他往外拖。走廊里满是小跑着的警卫，虽然忙乱，倒还算是秩序井然，按着同一个方向往外跑。

“等等等等，你们可以放开我，我自己走。”特洛耶特被拽得姿势别扭，总有种同手同脚在跑的感觉，“我一定跟着你们……”绝没有半点逃狱的意思，哪怕这是要押送他上刑场。

“好吧。”

一直拖着他的警卫松了手，一排三个人都觉得轻松了不少。虽说特洛耶特在几分钟里已经建立起了被立即处刑的觉悟，不过他看这个状况也不像是要送他上刑场的样子——总没必要处决一个犯人还要全监狱出动还拉警报吧。“发生什么事了？”

“K区发生火情，重复一遍，K区发生火情。”广播适时地响了起来，里面传出了中岛谦人少尉的声音，“全体人员立即疏散。”

警卫指了指头顶的扩音器：“就是这样。过来这边。”

特洛耶特跟着警卫一口气冲到户外，几乎是他这些年来离监狱最远的一次，也只是在监狱门口的停车场里。将他从牢房里带出来的警卫经过多次演习，已经对这一套流程非常熟悉了，拉着他走到指定的集合地点，叮嘱他不要乱动。特洛耶特配合地伸出手让对方把自己铐好，自己回过头去看起火的建筑物——不晓得K区在哪里，深红色砖瓦外墙的监狱看上去安然无恙，被停车场周围一圈开得绚烂的樱花树环绕着，稳妥地立在乌云密布的天空下。湿润温暖的春风拂过面颊，带着一丝清淡的花香。

人员陆陆续续地从建筑物里撤出，身边已经疏散完的各部门在清点人数、列队集合。特洛耶特见到了不少熟悉的面孔，也有一些从来没见过的人。他东张西望，不出意料地引起了一些人的注意，被小声地议论；他自己当然是早就习惯了旁人的指指点点，很容易就能对这些目光视而不见。身边的警卫拽了他一把，把他拉进队列里。

中岛少尉最后一个慢吞吞地从楼里出来。一位军阶较高的军官跑上前，向他敬了个礼。

“疏散情况如何？”中岛问。

“报告少尉，各单位人员已经清点完毕。设施内共……”他迟疑了一下，朝特洛耶特投去一瞥。特洛耶特被这目光所提示，礼貌地转开头去，往旁边挪了挪，表示自己没有在听。军官的嘴角动了动，脸又转了回去：“设施内全部人员疏散完毕，人数与总数相符，现已在指定疏散地点列队集合完毕。”

“辛苦了。”中岛敬礼，走到集合好的人群面前，“抱歉事前并没有通知各位，但是我认为这是必要的做法。今天的突击火警疏散演习，大家表现很好。”

队伍里顿时弥漫着一股泄气的消极情绪，幸亏这好歹是一支纪律严明的军人队伍，并没敢把不爽的意见写到脸上。少尉也自知搞事情要遭人谴责，不过脸上仍然绷着一副正经表情，不敢在气势上露了马脚。

“咳。诸君都知道我们这个单位因为特殊原因人员流动性强，但是紧急情况并不会因为我们这里换了一批人员就乖乖地等新人适应了环境再发生，所以每个人都必须将基本的应急预案熟记于心，以确保无论在什么情况下都能妥善应对。各位来这里赴任前显然都参加过培训，然而……”

中岛少尉还真的讲得头头是道。特洛耶特在心底无声地叹口气，不晓得自己这个绝对不会被换走的“老人”到底是为什么要参加演习，然后听不是自己长官的人训话。可能是为了防止他心血来潮的脱逃，警卫将他押在队伍的最前，几乎等同是暴露在众目睽睽之下没半点图谋不轨的机会。不过也正因为如此特洛耶特的视野非常开阔。他的视线漫无目的地飘荡，彤云般的樱花沿着天空的边缘一路铺满。娇小的花朵层层叠叠，粉嫩的颜色浅淡柔和，作为中岛少尉故作正经的训话的背景图案，成为一种风马牛不相及的笑点。一缕吹得有些强的风拂落了无数粉色的花瓣，摇晃的树枝沙沙作响。中岛少尉下意识停住了话，一小片花瓣打着旋儿扑到他鼻子上。他伸手把花瓣拿开，细碎的花粉落进鼻腔，害得他当着设施内全体人员连着打了三个形象全无的喷嚏。

特洛耶特倒没有其他人担心长官刁难的顾虑，然而也不好不给这位给自己诸多照顾的少尉几分薄面，绷着笑的时候感觉这辈子腹肌都没有这么用过力。

中岛悻悻地揉了揉鼻子，赶紧又端起架子：“全体立正！”

啪。整齐划一的靠脚声。

“多余的话就免了，接下来全体在这里赏花半小时。”

面前的队列鸦雀无声，显然并不只是因为军人的天职。即使长官下令赏花也不代表大家可以肆无忌惮，换句话说只能算是有主题的军姿训练，而且还来得颇有些无厘头。唯有特洛耶特一个，作为犯人反倒无拘无束，旁若无人地东张西望，把少尉的赏花命令落到实处。

“……少尉。”而且还出声搭话。

“什么？”

“马上就要下雨了。”

特洛耶特话音刚落，一滴雨就落在了中岛的头顶。中岛困惑地摸了摸头顶，紧接着是第二滴，第三滴。混凝土地面上深灰色的圆点迅速增多，不一会儿就铺满地面。春天的雨向来不大，却淅淅沥沥下成一片，带着点乍暖还寒的凉意落进衣领。中岛可没打算火上加油搞什么雨中军姿训练，强压着心头一口气挥了挥手：“就近解散避雨！继续赏花！”

大家这才捂着脑袋四散躲到有遮挡的地方去。负责押送囚犯的警卫拽着特洛耶特和长官躲到了同一段屋檐下。“解散”两个字被长官说出来，即使后半段仍然莫名其妙跟着一条赏花的命令，大家至少总算有了与之相应的心情，借着雨声淅沥的掩护放松地聊了起来。中岛有心组织一次轻松愉快的集体活动，这才终于达到了良好的效果，虽然借助了老天爷的一点帮助，但他也没什么抱怨的立场了。

特洛耶特往中岛边上靠近一点，看守他的警卫不知道是懂得读空气还是单纯不想再靠近长官，并没有跟着也靠过来。

“中岛少尉您真是用心良苦。”特洛耶特慢条斯理地搭话，“只是没想到天公不作美。”

“那有什么办法，千算万算忘记考虑天气因素了。”中岛闷闷不乐地嘟囔。

“就算没看天气预报，好歹今天阴云密布，也能猜到大半吧。”

“不是看没看天气预报的问题……从一开始就没考虑天气，就算看了预报也不会往这个方向想，这就没办法了。”

特洛耶特偶然低下头，几朵花瓣乘着雨水和风落到他脚边，在浅浅的水洼里打了个转，被不断落进水洼的雨滴打得悠悠沉下去半片。

“……嘛。这也能算是一种别致的风景。”

特洛耶特蹲下身，试探性地把手指伸进水洼里碰了碰花瓣。指尖刚探进水里他就意识到这水并没有他想象中那么干净，水里悬浮的尘土沾了他一手。他搅了搅有些浑浊的水，细小的黑色颗粒随着漩涡转了几圈，黏在粉白的花瓣上，格外刺眼。但特洛耶特觉得花瓣在水中沉浮不定的姿态倒还是很有意思的，就算被玷污也只能说是无可奈何的必然了。他还没来得及将繁花盛开的景色看得完全清楚，就先目睹了零落。 

特洛耶特不觉勾起唇角。

“不，我认为初体验还是很重要的。”中岛振振有词地提出反论，“这是你第一次赏樱吧。看到这样凄凉的景色说不定会给你留下什么奇怪的印象，有辱我国樱花的名誉。”

“我觉得这样就很不错，并没有辱没贵国的名花，敬请安心。”

“你觉得不错是一码事，但这可不是我的初衷。麻烦你赶快把今天看到的都给我忘掉，等我找一个天气晴朗的日子再来正正经经赏樱花。”

“然后再组织一次火警演习？大家会造反的吧。”

“那就找个别的理由。”

特洛耶特叹了口气。

“您为什么非得这么在意这件事呢。放过樱花不好吗？”

“在意的人是你吧。”中岛讶异地转过头来，“难道不是你先对樱花感兴趣的吗？还特地问‘樱花预报’什么的。”

特洛耶特闻言只能失笑。他把手从水洼中拿出来，几根手指随意地互相蹭蹭抹掉沾在上面的尘土，然后站起身。

“一时的心血来潮，连我自己都快忘了，况且又是这么小的事情。这不值得您放在心上，更不值得大费周章。”

中岛语重心长地教育特洛耶特：“对你来说心血来潮就已经算得上一件大事了。”

“……”特洛耶特哑然半晌，“抱歉，这并非我的本意。”

“你凡事都放弃得太快了，美名曰其‘替别人着想’，于是从零开始就什么也不做。你在这里生活起居的一切需求，批不批准是我的长官们说了算，做不做得到取决于我的能力；然而‘你要不要’这个最初、最基本的问题，和我们其他人都没有关系，只取决于你。你没必要考虑我们这些‘拿工资就是为了处理这些事情’的人。如果不是我善于察言观色，你甚至连今天这样的——”中岛抬手把面前的雨景指了一圈，“都看不到。” 

特洛耶特的目色渐渐冷下来，青碧的眼瞳里泛着雨水般又透又凉的光。

“……您说得不对。我这个人很偏执，一旦决定要做什么事情，就不是‘您的长官不批准’这种程度的障碍能阻止的了。我过去因此而做出来的事情您都一清二楚，最终的下场您也亲眼看见了，永绝后患最好的方法就是从源头抑制我一切的索求。我没有权利，也不应该。”

“那就是我的能力问题了嘛。”中岛一脸若无其事，“不管是满足你的要求的能力，抑或是阻止你的能力。做不到的话也就只能两手一摊，但这是我的责任，而不是你的错误。你不需要替我做决定。”他顿了一下，在词库里找出来一个长久没用的词，“——别太自负了。”

特洛耶特别开脸。他听过这个词的许多种语义相近的表述，例句多得足以让他察知这个词和那些话的不同之处。中岛的表情非常平静，交叉抱在胸前的双臂懒洋洋的，没半点刚才训话时居高临下的严肃态度。他靠在身后的墙上看着屋檐外的雨，雨丝又细又密，视野中的界限都被抹得模糊，像是没有勾边只用画刷随意地涂上了干涩的颜料，不够均匀也没有空隙，将一切都暧昧地搅和在一起。灰色的云。粉色的樱花。透明的雨水顺着屋檐滴落。无孔不入的白噪音在恰当的地方分割空间，填满无人发言的沉默，让双方都得以不必多加言语。

樱色的云朵湿了水，软软地塌下来。

“……不过话说回来，会组织赏花确实也有我自己的原因啦……以前在实战部队里的时候还会定期举行铁甲骑兵操纵技能竞赛之类的，调过来以后的生活也太单调了……”

过了好久中岛突然又自己满怀哀怨地碎碎念起来。听上去这执念还不是一般地强。

特洛耶特试着让自己的声音恢复平日无可挑剔的语调。

“……雨今天就会停。之后可能会有一段时间都是晴朗的天气吧，您可以为下一次的赏花活动准备起来了。”

“哦哦，神奇的天气预报出现了。”中岛拍手，“这次预报的准确率如何？”

“谁知道呢。我建议您还是多关注气象台的正式消息。万一预报出错影响设施里全体人员的日常工作，我可负不起这个责任。”

他抬脚从屋檐下走出，走到细密的雨帘中。过于细小的雨水沾在他深蓝色的制服上，保持着圆润的形状，雨天阴暗的微光透过水珠纷乱地折射成淡淡的光晕，朦朦胧胧地罩着他的背影；然而不知从哪晃晃荡荡飘来一瓣粉色的花瓣，落在他的头顶，又有那么点呆萌。中岛谦人少尉没发现头顶上这一点小而显眼的装饰，在雨里静静地站了几秒，然后板起脸朝着雨霭背后他的下属们吼了一声：

“全体注意！赏花结束，各自回到自己的岗位上去！”

小花随着他中气十足的声音颤了颤，但是仍然执着地挂在发顶，没有掉下来。

“是！”

四面八方传来的回答声响亮地合在一起，然后就是各归各位的人声嘈杂。中岛满意地转过身来，没料到特洛耶特正脸带一种几乎称得上慈祥和蔼的柔和表情看着他笑。中岛满腹狐疑，又充满警惕，眼前的特洛耶特上前两步，在中岛愣神的一秒内抬手揉了揉他的头发，不着痕迹地拂去那瓣中岛自己从来没有察觉到的樱花。

“……啊？”

特洛耶特微微一笑，没有回答，径直转身朝旁边正双手叉腰等着将特洛耶特押送回房的警卫走去。中岛莫名其妙地摸了摸刚才被揉的地方，没体会到特洛耶特所感受到的乐趣。眼下大家各就各位，特洛耶特也秉持着他那“不添麻烦”的作风，非常配合地跟着警卫走向日复一日囚禁着他的牢房，没有回头也没有解释。中岛呆愣在原地，又摸了摸脑袋，终究还是捉摸不透。

他无可奈何地摇了摇头，然后快步跟了上去，踩碎了一滩浅浅的小水洼。


End file.
